Unexpected Reunion
by HRL
Summary: C'était une soirée comme les autres et pourtant, la vie de deux personnes s'apprêtait à changer. Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.  Post Saison 7


Non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà enfin ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic mi-juillet et j'ai enfin réussi à la terminer ! Autant vous dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire depuis la fin de la saison 7. Mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre sérieusement. Commençons doucement par un OS (et je précise qu'il est inutile d'essayer de me convaincre d'écrire une suite, même avec les yeux du chat potté - je ne vise personne - j'ai bien l'intention fde laisser cette histoire comme elle est).

Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon meilleur OS, loin de là, la partie qui suis le flash back ne me plaît que très moyennement mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

**Disclaimer :** House ne m'appartient toujours pas !

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** C'était une soirée comme les autres et pourtant, la vie de deux personnes s'apprêtait à changer. Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unexpected Reunion<em>**

_Résumé : C'était une soirée comme les autres et pourtant, la vie de deux personnes s'apprêtait à changer. Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé._

La jeune fille franchit le couloir le cœur palpitant, l'angoisse lui nouant l'estomac. Pourtant, son pas était vif. Bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle était venue faire, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de verre qui la séparait de son objectif. Déterminée, elle leva une main tremblante et frappa.

Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

C'était une soirée comme les autres. Un diagnosticien de renommée mondiale passait la main dans ses cheveux que le temps avait fait pâlir. Il soupira et enleva ses lunettes. Aucun cas ne résistait à Gregory House. Même les plus difficiles, comme celui dont il s'occupait à ce moment précis, finissaient par être résolu. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse.

Cependant, ce n'était plus vraiment à cause d'un besoin maladif de résoudre des énigmes. Non, s'il ne rentrait pas chez lui, c'est simplement parce qu'il repoussait au maximum le moment où il se retrouverait seul face à sa bouteille d'alcool et ses comprimés. Depuis que Cuddy était partie, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, son existence était vide et monotone, et le travail était la seule chose qui le tenait encore en vie, il le savait. Même le soutien solide et indéfectible de Wilson ne parvenait pas à lui redonner le goût de vivre.

Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de se concentrer à nouveau sur son cas, quelqu'un pénétra dans son bureau. Sachant que toute son équipe était partie se reposer, il leva les yeux vers l'intrus, surpris de cette visite nocturne.

C'était une jeune femme. Moins de 20 ans, jolie. Un sourire timide et des yeux qui brillaient légèrement mais emplis d'une détermination dont il ne comprenait pas encore la cause.

Il se demanda un instant si elle faisait partie de la famille de son patient avant de se rappeler que son patient actuel n'avait plus de famille, un peu comme lui en fait. De plus, la famille de ses patients ne lui rendaient jamais visite avant que leur proche ne soit en danger de mort imminent. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas. Il décida de résoudre cette nouvelle énigme qu'était l'identité de la jeune femme en jouant la carte de la provocation.

- « Je ne me rappelais pas avoir appelé de call-girl. Ils vous prennent au berceau maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement désinvolte.

La jeune fille fit une moue dégoutée et prit un air outré mais il put cependant voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment choquée. Comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose du genre de sa part._ Comme si elle le connaissait_. Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Je ne suis pas une prostituée. » Dit-elle d'une voix posée. « Je suis là pour… »

House ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et la coupa :

- « Dehors alors, je suis en train de sauver une vie. » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant, se demandant comment elle allait réagir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par le fait qu'il l'empêche de parler et ouvrit son sac à main. Sans un mot, elle en sortit une balle rouge et grise qu'elle posa sur le bureau, devant le diagnosticien qui se figea aussitôt.

Il jeta un regard ébahit à la balle, puis à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre les deux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il s'arrêta finalement sur la jeune fille qu'il dévisagea. Maintenant qu'il la regardait, la ressemblance était frappante. Même si ce n'était pas sa fille biologique, tout dans l'attitude de l'adolescente devant lui criait qu'elle était la fille de Lisa Cuddy. Cette fillette à qui il avait finit par s'attacher 15 années plutôt se tenait devant lui, désormais presque métamorphosée en femme.

- « Rachel… » murmura-t-il la voix nouée.

**_# Flash Back – 15 ans plus tôt #_**

House était nonchalamment affalé dans sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, attendant le retour de ses larbins avec les résultats de la biopsie de leur cas en cours lorsque Cuddy entra dans son bureau, sa fille dans les bras.

- « J'ai démissionné. » annonça-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard avec anxiété.

- « Je sais », répondit-il d'une voix neutre en fixant un point derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je voulais te dire au revoir. » répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine en baissant les yeux.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligée. » répliqua-t-il en enlevant ses pieds de sa table et se levant, dans l'optique de sortir de son bureau.

- « Je refuse de partir comme une voleuse. Et Rachel ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir vu. » répondit la doyenne d'une voix triste, peinée de voir qu'il voulait encore une fois fuir la conversation.

- « Alors ne pars pas. » dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement à côté d'elle et en croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans la pièce.

- « House… »

- « S'il te plaît ! Je sais que je me comporte comme le pire des salauds mais… » commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- « Ce n'est pas à cause de ton comportement. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et de recommencer ailleurs. On m'a proposé un nouveau poste qui me conviendrait vraiment et je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix en acceptant. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux, mais aussi pour Rachel. » dit-elle en couvant sa fille qui tendait les bras vers le diagnosticien du regard.

- « Et quel est l'hôpital qui aura la doyenne la plus sexy des Etats-Unis ? » demanda House, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'il attrapait Rachel qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

Cuddy sourit à ses paroles mais ressentit tout de même un léger pincement au cœur. Elle répondit finalement :

- «Aucun, j'ai accepté d'être chef du service d'endocrinologie à l'hôpital St Joseph d'Atlanta. Moins de responsabilités, et plus de temps pour ma fille. »

House acquiesça, la doyenne semblait avoir trouvé un bon compromis. Il devait admettre que le fait de travailler ensemble rendait les choses relativement compliquées entre eux. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir, mais puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se remettre avec lui, peut-être qu'avec la distance, il leur serait plus aisé de gérer leur rupture. Même si cela signifiait qu'il la voyait probablement pour la dernière fois et qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer. Il serra la petite fille qui était accroché à son cou et se dit qu'en fait, la doyenne ne serait pas la seule dont il regretterait la présence.

Sachant que plus ils s'éterniseraient, plus leurs adieux seraient douloureux, House se rapprocha de Cuddy et lui fit signe qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre sa fille et de partir. Mais au moment où elle voulut récupérer Rachel, celle-ci se débattit en gémissant, accrochée au cou du diagnosticien.

- « Non. Veux pas partir. Pas sans House. »

- « Rachel, il faut que tu ailles avec ta maman… » commença House d'une voix douce en caressant le dos de la fillette pour la faire lâcher prise.

- « Non ! Viens avec nous ! Je veux que tu sois mon papa ! » répondit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du diagnosticien.

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur des deux médecins et Cuddy se figea un instant et tenta vainement de ravaler ses sanglots. Comprenant au silence des deux adultes qu'elle allait vraiment devoir quitter son pirate préféré, de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la petite fille et elle n'émit aucune résistance quand sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

- « Hey, attends. » l'interpella le diagnosticien.

Cuddy tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers son ex-compagnon et lui dit d'une voix suppliante :

- « S'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles… »

L'ignorant, House se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et s'adressa à Rachel :

- « Ecoute-moi moussaillon, je vais te confier un de mes trésors et tu devras en prendre soin jusqu'à la prochaine fois que l'on se voit d'accord ? » La petite acquiesça, intriguée. « Même si c'est dans très longtemps, tu dois me promettre d'en prendre bien soin ! »

- « C'est promis ! » s'exclama la fillette en souriant lorsqu'elle le vit lui tendre sa balle rouge et grise.

Face à la scène, la doyenne n'avait pu contenir ses sanglots et son visage était maintenant ruisselant de larmes. Elle lança un regard reconnaissant au diagnosticien et parvint à balbutier entre deux sanglots :

- « Au revoir House… »

Il acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre à ce qui ressemblait trop à un adieu et regarda la mère et la fille sortir de son bureau, une dernière fois. Sortir de sa vie, définitivement.

**_#Fin du flash back#_**

Ebahit par ce retour plus qu'inattendu, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit timidement maintenant qu'il l'avait reconnue, bien loin de l'assurance qu'elle avait affiché plus tôt. Elle avait élaboré des dizaines de scénarii dans sa tête, craignant la façon dont il allait réagir. Celui où il la fixait silencieusement n'était pas en tête de ses prévisions et cela l'angoissant quelque peu.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment commencer la conversation.

- « Je t'ai détesté, pendant très longtemps. » Commença Rachel. Même s'il se disait qu'il les avaient probablement mérités, ces mots touchèrent House en plein cœur.

« Mes amis avaient tous deux parents, et moi je n'avais pas de père. Ou plutôt je me rappelais en avoir eu un mais il n'était pas là. » Reprit-elle. « Je t'en voulais parce que tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as jamais appelé ou écris. Et quand je lui posais des questions, Maman continuait d'y répondre, en me racontant des anecdotes sur toi, en te décrivant sans cesse comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et puis j'ai fini par grandir, poser plus de questions et faire ma crise d'adolescence. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'est elle qui t'avais quitté et je vous ai détesté tous les deux, toi pour l'avoir rendue malheureuse, et elle pour m'avoir éloigné de toi. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée amoureuse, et même si ce n'était qu'une petite histoire d'adolescente, j'ai fini par comprendre certaines choses. Et à partir de ce moment, j'ai simplement eu de la peine pour maman et pour cet homme dont elle me parlait souvent et qui semblait si incroyable. »

- « Je suis désolé. » murmura House d'une voix si basse qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- « Je ne t'en veux plus. Je n'ai pas à te juger, ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Maman ne regarde que vous mais malgré toute la douleur que ça a engendré, j'ai fini par comprendre que Maman n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec toi. »

House osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait reconnu Rachel :

- « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Elle va bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'elle le peut. Tu lui manques mais elle ne l'admettra jamais. Et elle est seule. Elle est sortie avec plusieurs hommes, dont un bel idiot avec qui elle est resté presque un an mais je crois qu'elle a fini par réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait pas t'oublier et depuis, elle est seule. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » l'interrogea le diagnosticien.

- « Je crois que j'ai la meilleure mère au monde. Elle a toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureuse. Elle m'a toujours tout donné. Mais je suis fatiguée de ne jamais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Je voudrais, rien qu'une fois, que ce soit elle qui soit pleinement heureuse. Je veux voir plus que les sourires de fierté quand je lui ramène une bonne note. Je veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer la nuit en croyant que je ne l'entends pas, je veux qu'elle arrête de sourire alors qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je veux voir la femme heureuse que je vois sur certaines photos. Je veux qu'elle ressente du bonheur au lieu de le feindre. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de toi. »

- « Si elle avait vraiment besoin de moi, elle serait revenue. »

- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, peut-être même mieux et tu sais qu'elle est bien trop fière pour revenir alors que c'est elle qui est partie. Je sais qu'elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle est passée à autre chose alors qu'elle a encore une photo de vous deux dans sa table de nuit. Tout comme tu as été trop fier pour venir essayer de la récupérer. »

- « C'est elle qui m'a quitté, je n'allais pas risquer de me faire jeter une autre fois… »

- « Et comme le dit grand-mère Arlène, ça a été la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. »

- « Elle est toujours en vie celle-là ? » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer House. Il regretta légèrement ses paroles, ne voulant pas insulter sa grand-mère devant Rachel, mais à sa plus grande surprise, la jeune fille sourit.

- « En effet, et plus en forme que jamais. Je sais que tu ne t'entendais pas extrêmement bien avec elle, et je suis moi-même régulièrement en conflit avec elle. » House sourit, imaginant la tête de son ex belle-mère en voyant sa petite-fille se rebeller. « Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que sous les critiques et les insultes, elle aime Maman. Et elle m'aime aussi. Elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, surtout pour Maman. Et comme moi, elle pense que c'est toi. Même si elle a plusieurs fois utilisé les termes de « petit con arrogant » pour te décrire, elle t'apprécies d'une certaine manière, parce qu'elle sait que Maman n'a jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. Alors c'est elle qui m'a aidée et encouragée à te retrouver, je n'y serais pas arrivée seule. »

- « Déjà à l'époque, elle avait essayé de nous remettre ensemble » se souvint House avec un sourire nostalgique.

- « Et ça fait 15 ans qu'elle essaie de raisonner maman à ce sujet ! » sourit Rachel. « Je pars demain matin. » Reprit-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Viens avec moi. »

- « Non, ce serait une mauvaise idée. »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ? » le provoqua la jeune femme, ayant bien compris qu'il était encore fou de sa mère.

- « Je pense qu'il est inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et raviver les vieilles blessures. » expliqua calmement House.

- « Donc tu l'aimes encore ? C'est sûr qu'en passant votre temps à vous lamenter chacun de votre côté, vous êtes beaucoup plus heureux ! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

House sourit légèrement. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle avait définitivement hérité du caractère de sa mère.

- « Je ne me lamente pas. Je… » commença-t-il.

- « Ah non j'oubliais, tu te noies dans le sexe, l'alcool et la Vicodin pour oublier. » Face à l'air surpris de House, elle ajouta : « J'ai entendu Maman en parler au téléphone. »

- « Elle sait que tu es là ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, tentant de changer de sujet. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe.

- « Non, elle pense que je dors chez une amie. » répondit-elle.

- « Si elle apprend où tu étais, elle va te tuer ! » sourit House en se rappelant des colères légendaires de la doyenne.

- « Je sais. Mais je me suis dis que si tu rentrais avec moi, elle serait tellement sous le choc qu'elle en oublierait de me punir. » Répondit Rachel, fière d'avoir réussi à ramener l'objectif principal de sa venue dans la conversation.

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » répéta House.

- « Vous vous voilez tous les deux la face, vous passez votre temps à prétendre que vous êtes mieux loin de l'autre mais elle est dingue de toi, ça crève les yeux. Et tu es relativement transparent toi aussi ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

- « Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu essaies de convaincre alors que tu ne me connais pas plutôt que ta mère que tu as l'air de si bien connaître ? » répliqua le diagnosticien.

A ces mots, Rachel perdit toute son assurance et baissa les yeux. D'une voix timide, elle déclara :

- « Parce que j'avais envie de te voir avant. Je voulais voir si tu étais réellement celui qu'elle me décrivait, je voulais savoir si tu l'aimais encore. Et j'avais envie de me rapprocher de toi parce que même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, je ne t'ai jamais oublié et ta présence m'a manqué. Je ne suis pas complètement désintéressée, ce que je fais, je le fais pour ma mère, mais aussi pour moi. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Rachel parce qu'elle n'aimait pas se livrer autant et qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de House, et le diagnosticien parce qu'il était ébahit de voir que la fillette à qui il s'était tant attaché se souvenait encore de lui. Il s'était senti si seul pendant quinze ans qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il manquait à quelqu'un. Et pourtant elle était là, le regard plein d'espoir, à attendre sa réaction.

- « C'est d'accord, je viens. » soupira House devant le regard suppliant de la jeune fille.

- « Maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant se lever, sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer tant elle était heureuse.

- « Maintenant. » confirma House en lui souriant.

- « Merci ! » s'exclama Rachel en lui sautant au cou, avant de se rappeler que sa mère lui avait toujours dit que le diagnosticien n'était pas un grand admirateur des démonstrations d'affection. « Pardon. » dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

Surpris d'abord par cet élan d'affection, House finit par offrir un sourire franc à la jeune fille qui était en train de lui rappeler, pour la première fois en quinze ans, ce que cela faisait de se sentir vivant. Il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il était heureux qu'elle l'ait retrouvé.

Et maintenant, il allait retrouver Cuddy. Il allait tout faire pour la récupérer. Et si ça ne marchait pas, si elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, il aurait au moins essayé une dernière fois. Et il serait quand même là pour Rachel, si elle voulait toujours de lui. Sans le savoir, il avait été une sorte de figure paternelle absente pour la jeune fille, durant toute sa vie. Et pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'était déjà beaucoup.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit mot avant de partir pour une auteure rouillée s'il vous plait ! =D<em>


End file.
